olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Adults
Acceptance Hi ! I'm MerisaMist, Head of Acceptance and Buisnesses. This forum is for approving student characters. If you want to make an student character, click here. In order to get accepted, please type your character's name into the box below, click the button entitled "Get Accepted!" and follow the directions on the page. Remember not to use your real name or your username as a character name. Please log in or create an account before making a Acceptance request, or your request will be denied. A member of the Acceptance and Businesses department will contact you on your talk page, informing you of your result. Thank you! 'FAQ' 'How long does it take for my character to get accepted?' Your character will be sorted in approximately 2 days or less. Please be patient, please avoid creating blogs because your character hasn't be accepted. Your character won't be accepted straight away, please be patient a wait for a admin to approve your character. If you feel that it is taking too long, contact a member of the Acceptance department (which can be found here). 'My acceptance has been denied. What does this mean?' This means that there is a problem with your forum. A few reasons that your acceptance is denied could be that you haven't created an account, your character doesn't have a last name, the questions aren't answered or the character goes against a Policy. On a denied forum an admin would have posted a message at the bottom of the forum explaining why the forum has been denied. You may fix this problem by editing the page. An admin would check the forum again, and approve it IF the problems had been fixed. Generally, the more complex and exotic the char's abilities, the greater the risk of difficulties. 'How do I bold my answers?' When getting your character sorted. You will have to bold the answers. To do this you can click the following buttons: or . You can also use the following code Bold Text Here 'Does my character have to be a seventh grader?' No, they don't. You can choose what grade you want your character to be in. Remember: Please state what grade your character is in.font> Forum: Please read the acceptance guidelines here. Also, remember to read the Character Policy before making your character! If you have anymore questions or concerns, contact any of the members of the Acceptance and Businesses Department. break=no prefix=Acceptance:Adults/ align=center preload=Template:Adult buttonlabel=Get Accepted! ---- Processing= Processing Characters: namespace=Acceptance category=Adult Processing shownamespace=false addauthor = true addlasteditor=true Topic Owner Last Edited On Last Edited By |-|Accepted= namespace=Acceptance category=Adult Accepted shownamespace=false addauthor = true addlasteditor=true Topic Owner Last Edited On Last Edited By |-|Denied= namespace=Acceptance category=Adult Denied shownamespace=false addauthor = true addlasteditor=true Topic Owner Last Edited On Last Edited By |-|Admins!= Admins, please note that because this is the ADULT section, "Adult Processing", "Adult Accepted", and "Adult denied" are to be used on the forums. ---- 'Thank You! ' Category:Acceptance Category:Acceptance and Buisnesses Department Category:Site Administration